Where The Hell Are My Pants?
by TheChosenKid
Summary: The Morning After Castle's Halloween Party, Someone Seems To Be Missing More The Last Few Hours Of Their Memory...Season 2. One-Shot. All Dialogue...Hopefully Funny...Enjoy...


_**A/N: Okay This Is My Second One Shot Ever From Castle, But This Is My First Time Ever Doing An 'All Dialogue'. I Tend To Find All Dialogues Entertaining Because It Let's The Readers Use Their Imagination. And I Hope The Senario Is Believable And The Dialogue Is In Character.**_

_**Okay This Basically Takes Place During Season 2, Right After Castle's Big Halloween Party. Hope You All Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own 'Em...Hell, I Haven't Even Gotten Fully Caught Up With Season 3. (Damn ABC For Not Having Their Station On 'OnDemand')...**_

The Morning After Castle's Halloween Party, Someone Seems To Be Missing More The Last Few Hours Of Their Memory.

Where The Hell Are My Pants?

*Halloween Party*

"Careful. That is a potion of my own concoction. Drink it, and who knows '_who'_ or '_what'_ you might become. Also, you might wonder what happend to your pants."

"Ooo sounds like my kind of party."

*Next Morning*

"What the hell?"

"Uh, morning darling."

"Uh uh, don't 'morning darlin' me. Where the hell am I?"

"You are lying in the Dark Fortress Of Pleasure."

"Boy, don't make me smack you. Why am I in your bed? And why the hell am I naked?"

"You really have to ask?"

"Don't get smart with- Look under the sheets one more time, you won't need a mirror to see what you look like everday. I pop your eyes out, hold them in my hand, facing you so you can see for yourself."

"Still fiesty. Only you were more playful last-"

"I don't even remember what the hell happend last night. God! My head is killin' me."

"You devour my mysterious concoction, you're bound to suffer the consequences."

"Well this is the last time I go to any one of your little parties."

"Little? I'd say it was one hell of a _big_ extravaganza. You _moaned_ it yourself."

"Well I don't remember a damn thing. And if you don't move your hand-"

"Roger that."

"Was it good atleast?"

"One of the best."

"One? Uh uh, baby girl is one in a million, and you can wipe that damn smirk off your face."

"Can't help it. Last night, man. Gotta say, I had many tricks up my sleeve, but you provided one hell of a treat. The whipped cream...wow. That fantasy you branded into my brain with it was nothing compared to the real thing."

"And you know it. Now close your eyes, I need to find my damn clothes."

"I've already seen-"

"Close 'em!"

"Yes Ma'am."

*One Minute Later*

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is that a-"

"It indeed is."

"Oh god! Did we use that?"

"We sure did. And clearly it wasn't your first time. I mean the way you strapped in so fast-"

"Thank you I got it...Oh god, there's whip cream on it..."

"My robe looks nice on you by the way."

"I look good in anything."

"As well as nothing."

"Castle..."

"Shutting up."

*Two Minutes Later*

"Oh my god."

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm starting to remember."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"It is when the word 'Superman', and other terms I will not repeat, were flying around like word vomit."

"Ah yes, 'Superman', that would be me, clashed with 'Catwoman'. Your costume at the party by the way...marvelous."

"God, that's the last time I drink something I don't know."

"I warned you. Inner demon was just bound to break loose."

"I had no idea that thing could swing so high...Anyways, stop distracting me, I need to find my- Nevermind, I think I found my clothes."

"Have I ever told you black leather is your material?"

"I believe you said it quite a few times last night. Now close you eyes."

"Yes, Doctor."

*The Minutes Later*

"Uh, Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm missing something."

"What is it- Wow, nice imagery."

"Did I say you can open you eyes?"

"Sorry."

"Now I just have one question for you, and if you bring up that damn mysterious, potion of your concoction, I swear I'm gonna smack you."

"Be careful Lanie, I might just like it."

"Where the hell are my pants?"

_**A/N: What'd you all think?**_


End file.
